FIG. 1 illustrates an aircraft 10 having various trailing edge surfaces. Trailing edge control surfaces redirect the air flow from a leading edge 20 of an aerodynamic surface, for example, a leading edge of a vertical stabilizer 30, to a rear trailing edge of a control surface 40, which creates a pressure differential or controlling force that rotates the aircraft 10 about an applicable axis of rotation. Control surfaces may include ailerons 50 on the trailing edge of the wings 60 for controlling roll of the aircraft 10, elevators 70 on the trailing edge of the horizontal stabilizers of the aircraft 10 for controlling pitch of the aircraft 10, and a rudder 80 on the rear trailing edge of the control surface 40 of the vertical stabilizer 30 for controlling yaw of the aircraft 10.
In a conventional trailing edge control surface, the main bending, shear and torsional loads exerted on the control surface structure are carried by a longitudinal spar 82. For example, in FIG. 1, a view of the internal structure of the vertical control surface rudder 80 is illustrated containing a spar 82 longitudinally extending a substantial portion of the length of the rudder 80 and supported by multiple ribs 84. The spar 82 typically projects in a direction substantially perpendicular from the primary axis of the aircraft 10 and supports bending, shear and torsion loads on the rudder 80 in flight.
Trailing edge control surfaces have been traditionally fabricated from a number of machined parts where fastener holes that join internal parts and sub-assemblies to the control surface skin are typically drilled after the control surface has been temporarily assembled. Drilling fastener holes into assembled control surfaces requires a number of sophisticated and complex jigs that are custom fabricated for the control surface prior to the first assembly.
There is a need to reduce the cost and manufacturing resources required to build and maintain the assembly jigs used to build the control surfaces in favor of simpler, more cost effective and flexible systems. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.